The present invention relates to safety restraint systems for vehicles and more particularly to an improved curtain-style air bag.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved air bag assembly.
Accordingly the invention comprises: an air bag assembly having a source of inflation gas, and an air bag having a first end and a second end and a first side and a second side, the air bag configured to have a first inflatable chamber proximate the first end, a second inflatable chamber proximate the second end and a non-inflatable region therebetween; the air bag including an inlet communicated with an inflator, the air bag further including a plurality of joints or seams, which connect selective regions of the first and second sides together, thereby controlling the inflatable volume of the air bag; a top portion of each of the plurality of joints or seams located a determinable distance from a top of the air bag to form, within the air bag, an integral gas flow path or channel, the inlet generally positioned spaced from and in communication with a top of the air bag and generally located between the first inflatable chamber and second inflatable chamber.
Many other objects and purposes of the invention will be clear from the following detailed description of the drawings.